1. Field
The present disclosure relates to mass storage devices and, more particularly, to transferring digital data between mass storage devices.
2. Background Information
Hard disk drives (HDDs) or hard drives are one example of a fixed storage medium. Hard drives, which are typically used with computers, digital video recorders and other information handling systems which process information in a digital format, are typically designed to be operated in either one of two modes for the useful life of the drive. In this context, the terms “digital data” and “digital format” refer to data represented in discrete, discontinuous form, as contrasted with analog data represented in a continuous form. Digital data usually implies the use of binary digits; however, the term digital data is not limited to binary digits and may, for example, utilize any radix. In one mode, these drives may be encased within their own chassis and coupled to an external computer or information handling system. In the other, more typical, mode, the bare drive is mounted internally within the chassis of the computer or information system. These hard drives are typically designed to operate in one of these two modes, as previously indicated. As a result, it may be difficult to externally use a drive, designed for internal use, and vice versa.
Often, during the useful lifetime of the information handling system, the user may desire more storage capacity than the system currently provides. One of the ways a user may then increase this storage capacity is by replacing the current internal hard drive, which may be often nearly filled to capacity, with a larger internal hard drive. However, the user may also or alternatively have other reasons to replace the current hard drive, such as, for example, a fear that the current hard drive may cease to operate correctly, or a replacement hard drive may have more desirable design features.
If a user chooses to replace a system's internal hard drive, the user may wish to retain the information stored upon the current internal hard drive. Internal hard drives are typically designed to work only within the chassis of an information system. Therefore, it may be desirable to transfer the digital data when both the current and the replacement drives are mounted within the system.
Therefore, a user may often go through an involved process to accomplish the drive replacement. Typically, a user will proceed through the following: turn off the power to the information handling system and unplug the system's power supply; unscrew and remove the cover of the system; determine, and, if appropriate, clear space for, which may involve the temporary removal and reinstallation of the system's other drives or components, the mounting point for the replacement hard drive; place the replacement drive at the mount point and fixedly mount the replacement drive; couple the replacement drive to the information handling system's power distribution network and information buses; at the user's discretion, reseal the cover to the information system; reattach the system to its power supply; turn on the system; make sure there are not any significant communication errors regarding the replacement drive or any current drives; format the replacement drive so that information may be stored on it; copy the information from the system's current hard drive to the installed replacement hard drive; turn the system off and decouple it from its power supply; if the cover was resealed, remove the cover; decouple the current hard drive from the system's power distribution network and information bus; unmount and remove the current hard drive from the system; reinstall any other drives that were temporarily decoupled; reseal the cover to the information handling system; reattach the system to its power supply; turn on the system; and make sure there are not any significant communication errors regarding the replacement drive or any remaining current drives. This is a long and lengthy process, which often involves the use of special tools, cables or other supplies. A need, therefore, exists for an improved mass storage device or technique for transferring data.